The Untold Couple
by mizzkitty456
Summary: This i about a guy asking a girl out then something tragic happens. And it begins to turn into a mystery. It keeps you guessing :D enjoy but its not complete so you'll have to wait for the next story to come out...


THE SETTING: In a schools cafeteria in the middle of a food fight...

THE CHARACTERS: Mystique, Mike, Mrs. Nicole, Kloe, Nick, Ria, Izzy, Josh, Mike's mom

SATURADAY the date

Mike: (Walks up to Mystique) I love you...

(Every one stops eating turns and looks at mystique)

Mystique: ...Umm I don't know how to respond to that

Mike: Well I finally got up the courage to tell you, and you don't have to respond. I just wanted to tell you.

Kloe: (Pokes Mystique... Silently yelling) what are you doing I thought you liked him since like 2nd grade. Well he just confessed to you and what do ya do, ".Umm I don't know how to respond to that" Why don't you just tell him you love him too!

Mystique: Umm... well...

(Mike walks away)

(C and D block go by really fast and the end class bell rings every one rushes to their locker to get there stuff and head home)

Mike: (walks up too Mystique) Hey can I walk you home.

Mystique: Umm..._Sure? _But I thought you live in Broomfield and I live in Westminster

Mike: Actually I live right behind you I saw you dancing around in your room last night and was like "Whoa isn't that Mystique" and sure enough it was.

Mystique: (tensing up)...YOU SAW ME DANCING!

Mike: ya... It was really good

(While walking)

Mystique: ...Umm well since were alone now the truth is I've loved you since 2nd grade.

Mike: (he says excitedly) REALLY! Wane goes ice-skating this Saturday like... A date

Mystique: (Shaking)_ Sure _(Saying to herself a D-D-D-D-D-ATE)

(The rest of the week goes by in a bluer and its Saturday mystique heads over to the rink and sees mike there)

Mike: hey I'm so glad you made it (with a big grin)

Mystique: Ya me too... (Shaking again and whispering to her-self were alone on a d-d-d-d-ate gulping loudly)

Mike: are you cold your shivering (takes her hand and pulls her close) that should warm you up.

Mystique: WOW you're hot

Mike: ...HAHAH I know right (looking down at her) I'm just kidding

Mystique: Well you... your... body temperature... it's warm?

Mike: ya...

(Coward moment and they head inside)

Mike: Oh right here's your skates.

Mystique: ...I don't know how to sate or put them on?

Mike: I guessed as much here I'll help you (with another big grin)

Mystique: O-o-h thanks

(Mike gets both their skates on and they head into the rink)

(The moment Mystique steps into the ice she slips and gets her butt all wet)

Mystique: OWW

Mike: are you ok

Mystique: ya in a lot of pain but yes ok

Mike: Loll here hold onto my hand ill teach you

Mystique: ya ok

(Holding hands and scatting along Mystique starts to lose her balance)

Mystique: WOAH

(Mike catches her)

Mike: are you ok

Mystique: again yes I suck at this

Mike: Do you want to leave and go get some ice-cream

Mystique: sure but do you want to I don't want to do something that you don't want to do this is a d-d-d-ate isn't it?

Mike: ya but tonight I want it to be all about you (With yet another big grin)

(They walk down to the ice-cream shop and Mystique reaches in her purse to get out some money)

Mike: WOAH WOAH HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!

Mystique: (looks around) what?

Mike: I'm treating you too this meaning I'm paying

Mystique: But

Mike: (puts his pointing finger to her lip) No

Mystique: Bu

Mike: (again puts his pointing finger to her lip) NO! Just say ok

Mystique: Ok fine but I wana pay you back

Mike: NOOOOO!

Mystique: but why?

(Mike ignores the question and walks inside gets ice-cream and walks out)

Mike: here

Mystique: thanks

Mike: (smiling) why won't you smile? (Starts licking his ice-cream cone)

Mystique: ...

Mike: (gets a devilish look) If I kissed you would you smile for me

Mystique: (STUNNED)

Mike: (starts to lean in to kiss her)

Kloe: WOAH you two are here too

Mike: (kisses her on the cheek) Oh hey Kloe who are you here with

Kloe: Umm let's see there's, Nick, Josh, Izzy, Aleksa, and... Some other people from school

(Josh walks up Mystique still stunned)

Josh: hey man (high fives mike)

Mike: hey josh (glances at Mystique) mystique let's get outa here it's getting kind of busy.

Josh: your here with mystique are you too like going out now.

Mike: yup we sure are

(Mystique still stunned Mike grabs her hand and they run off before anyone else can say anything)

Mike: Sorry we had to take off so quickly I hate it when I get a group of people asking me all sorts of questions when I'm on a date

(Mystique still stunned)

Mike: umm...well... Mystique are you ok did my kiss affect you (with another big grin)

(Mystique still stunned)

Mike: (screaming) MYSTIQUE!

Mystique: (comes to) huh... ya... what... WOAH WHERE ARE WE!

Mike: like I was saying we had to get out of there because a bunch of people from school showed up and I didn't want to be in the middle of that on a date.

Mystique: how can you say that so easily?

Mike: What date

Mystique: ya every time I try to say it I studded

Mike: Let me here it

Mystique: D-D-D-ate

Mike: hmm I see what you mean

(Mike leans in for another kiss)

Mystique: (stops him) what are you doing

Mike: Well I was about to continue where we left off back there

Mystique: B-b-b-but last time stunned me that'll happen again

Mike: (leans in again right before their lips touch) I don't care

(There lips meet and Mystique faints right then her phone beeps)

It reads *Sorry Mystique but dads work called and said that we have to head to a meeting right away the two of us. The door is not locked so you can get in but make sure to lock it before you go to bed. Love you always mom :)*

Mike: ...UUMMMM (while holding mystiques limp body in his hands)

(Calls his mom)

Mike: Hey mom can you come pick us up

Mike's Mom: Why I thought you guys were gunna walk home

Mike: I'll tell you in the car just come pick us up

Mike's mom: fine I'll be there in a few minutes

Mike: Thanks mom (hangs up)

(They sit there for 5 minutes mikes mom pulls up)

Mike's mom: what's wrong with mystique?

Mike: She fainted when I kissed her (with an accomplished grin)

Mike's mom: O...h so I'm guessing you need me to take her home too

Mike: (he says in a sarcastic voice) psh no were just gunna leave her here laying on the cold ground that sounds like a great idea.

Mike's mom: ...You make me sound so mean

(She gets out and helps mike get mystique in the car)

Mikes' mom: do you know where she lives?

Mike: ya she's right behind us

Mike's mom: really

(They get to her house and they take mystique out of the car and take her up to the door and mike reaches for the door knob turns... it doesn't open... he tries again... it doesn't open...)

Mike: well this might be a problem

Mike's mom: (in a frantic voice) what

Mike: The door won't open

Mike's mom: What let me try...?

(10 minute pass and they give up)

Mike's mom: Call her mom and tell them that she's gunna come home with us she'll be sleeping in your sister's room.

Mike: ok (calls and tells mystiques parents what happened and they said ok)

(The manage to make it home and get her upstairs into mikes sisters room)

Mike's mom: Ria you're going to have a guest in your room tonight

Ria (aka mike's sister): Awwwwwwwwwwww why

Mike's mom: just because deal with it

Ria: Uggggg fine but for one night only

(They all say good night and head off to bed mike sneaks into Ria's' room)

Mike: (whispering) Ria you better not do anything to my girlfriend!

Ria: Your girlfriend hmmm...

Mike: (still whispering) IM SERIOUS!

Ria: Geese I was only kidding don't take everything so seriously

Mike: You better be, night

Ria: Night

SUNDAY

(Morning rolled around it was a bright Sunday morning... Mike still in his boxers gets up and heads downstairs to get breakfast)

Mike: (_YAWN_) Morning

(Everyone laughs)

Mike: what's so funny?

(Everyone still laughing)

Mike: (looks around sees mystique) hey you're finally up

Mystique: Hehe ya and I see your ha-ha up (giggling)

Mike: WHATS SO FUNNY

Mystique: HAHAHAHAH look down silly

Mike: (looks down notices he's in his boxers) WOOPS you saw nothing! (Runs upstairs)

Ria: (says to herself) stupid. Mystique what do you see in that

Mystique: ...Umm well

Mike's mom: Mystique want waffles or pancakes Ria you to which do you want

Mystique & Ria: WAFFLES (with big grins)

(Mike comes down with clothes on this time)

Mystique: (with a genital smile) Morning

Mike: Morning lo.v... (Stops in the middle of his word look around as everyone looks back at him)

Ria: What The Fudge what's with this lovey dovey mood... Mom I'm gunna head over to Sabrina's house we have a big project due tomorrow

(Mike's mom nodes)

Mike's mom: can I drive you it's kind of far (goes over and whispers in Ria's ear) ya I don't wana be in this mood either (then goes over to mike and whispers in his ear) don't be bad *cough cough*

Mike: Me never

(She gives him a serious look)

Mike: I'm kidding

(Mystique clueless tilting her head slowly)

Mike's mom: I'll be back in a little bit

(Mike's mom and Ria leave)

Mystique: ...But I didn't get my waffle

Mike: HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH

Mystique: What?

Mike: That's what you're worried about not the fact that were alone together... (Gets his devilish look again)

Mystique: ... (Clueless again) BUT IM HUNGRY!

Mike: ... (Devilish smile goes away)

Mystique: Umm what do you want to do?

Mike: wana watch some T.V. till my mom gets back to make you the Waffle

Mystique: Sure

(Mystique sits at the opposite end of the couch then mike. He starts moving closer to mystique)

Mike: Can I kiss you

Mystique: (shocked expression) Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmm 

(Leans in to kiss her Right before their lips meet _**DING**_)

Mike: (With a disappointed look on his face)... WHAT IS IT NOW!

(Mystique grabs his face and kisses him with a fiery passion then she pulls away and mouths ...I love you) (Mike gets up with a stunned look and gets the door)(It was about mystiques parents)

THE CRASH

Mystique: WHAT?

Police officer: I'm sorry for your loss do you have relatives or a place to stay

Mystique: (In tears) N-n-no-o

Mike: (Buts in) ya she's staying here

Police officer: Ok well your parents are going to have to come down to the court house to approve of it

(Police officer leaves)

Mike: Mystique?

Mystique: (Bawling) _Y-y-y-y-a-a-a?_

Mike: (opening up his arms for a hug) its gunna be alright

Mystique: (Cry's louder) _H-h-h-how do you know_

Mike: Because I'm here (gets a genital grin grabs her hand and kisses it) I adore you

(1/2 and hour passes and mikes mom gets home)

Mike's mom: Mystique sorry for your loss (mystique cry's louder) Do you still want those waffles...

Mike: MOM

Mike's mom: what

Mike: Go down to the courthouse and tell them that mystique is staying here

Mike's mom: ok

(She leaves. Mystique balling in mikes arms. Finally stops crying...She was sound asleep)

Mike: Mystique is you alright? Mystique? Mystique? (Looks down) Oh... Woops aww she is so adorable when she sleeps.

(He picks her up and takes her up to Ria's room. He reaches for the door handle tries to open it and it won't open but he realizes that him mom let her lock her door when she leaves the house...)

Mike: Shit. (He whispers to mystique) I guess you're sleeping in my room... Maybe that isn't a good idea... Meh whatever

(Six hours pass and mystique finally wakes up with her arms around mike... In his bed)

Mystique: Umm (pokes mike. Whispers) Wake up (poke poke) WAKE UP

Mike: (_**YAWN**_)... YA (looks around) what the. Whoa there. (Kisses her again and won't stop even when she tries to pull away)

(They get into a deep and then deeper kiss Then his mom walks in)

Mike's mom: ... (Stomping one foot) Am I interrupting something?

Mike: (pulls away from mystique) as a madder of fact you are can we have some privacy... I promise we won't do anything...bad...

Mike's mom: (still stomping her foot) ya...Right (leaves the room)

(Mike and Mystique return to their kiss. Then they stop and Mike is just holding Mystique in his arms looking into her eyes)

Mike: I never seen such pretty eyes (with his genital smile)

Mystique: I've never seen someone have so many smiles

(Mikes alarm goes off for school Mike and Mystique give each other this confused look)

Both: School...OH SCHOOL

Mike: ITS MONDAY?

Mystique: (Looks at her phone) Dead... (Starts bawling again) just like my parents

Mike: (Hugs Mystique) you don't always have to be the strongest one of the bunch sometime even you need to let out all the sadness in your life and I'll be here through it all.

Mike's mom: (walks in) ya that are what I was coming in here to tell you

Mike: I'm not going in today

Mike's mom: Why?

Mike: (looks at mystique in his arms and back at his mom) that's why

Mike's mom: But you have to go to school to get an education

Mystique: (with tears running down her cheeks) _ya you have to go... I'll be alright_

Mike: Are you sure (mystique nods) well alright but I'll be right back here for you right after school (gets his genital grin with a dash of devilish)

Mystique: Hehe Your smile keeps changing (whispering to herself) I love that

(Mike & Ria leaves for school Mike's mom leaves for work mystique all alone in the house)

(THINKING TO HERSELF)

Mystique: Hmmmmm...(Tears still running down her cheeks) maybe I'll go get some of my stuff out of my... room... (Throws herself on the couch and cry's really loud) WHY ME, WHAT MADE FATE DECIDE THAT IT WOULD BE MY PARENTS THAT DIE! WHY WHy why (keeps getting quieter and quieter and mystique was asleep once again)

THE DREAM

(Opens her eyes she's at school)

Mystique: What the where am I?

Kloe: SHHHH

Mystique: What?

Josh: SHHHHH

Mystique: (screaming) WHAT!

(Mrs. Nicole walks up to Mystique and stomps one foot)

Mrs. Nicole: And what might be the problem Avi...

Mystique: (looks around points to herself)

Mrs. Nicole: Yes you

Mystique: My name isn't Avi

(The class starts cracking up)

Kloe: Ya it is

Mystique: No my name is Mystique

Josh: Mystique died 2yrs ago

Mystique: What? And mike

Josh: No one knows what happened to him as soon as mystique died he disappeared without a trace...

(Mike's voice ringing throughout mystiques head)

Mike: (quite then gradually gets louder) Mystique...Mystique... MYstique... MYSTIQUE!

(Mystique opens her eyes)

Mystique: huh ya (rubbing her eyes) Where am I

Mike: I just got home from school looks like you fell asleep

Mystique: (gets a huge grin and wraps her hands around mike kissing his cheek over and over again) I MISSED YOU

Mike: ...umm did I miss something

Mystique: (stops kissing him get a confused look) what do you mean

Mike: I thought you were all gloomy over your parent's loss

Mystique: question mark?

Mike: (grabs her up) never mind (starts kissing her reputedly)

(They end up on the floor making out. Mike's mom walks in stomping her foot again)

Mike's mom: *COUGH* *cough*

Mike: go away were busy

(Resumes kissing. an hour passes and Ria, Mike's mom, and Mike's dad are standing there stomping there feet)

Mystique: (pulls away from mike) I Love you (pecks him on the cheek and stands up) I'm sorry for keeping your son for so long I shall leave now

Mike: WHAT! I THOUGHT YOU WERE LIVING HERE NOW!

Mystique: ...No I live behind your house... (Points out the window)

(All the lights in the house are on and there are 2 people walking around in there)

To be continued... DUN DUN DUN


End file.
